Love in the mist of Turmoil
by spike4theworld
Summary: Summary: Knowing their time is close to an end Tensa and Shiro act on the love and lust they never expressed for each other.  Warning: SMALL SPOILERS - EP 309, Yaoi, First Fanfic : , OneShot, Kinda Sad


Tensa Zangetsu/Hichigo

Summary: Knowing their time is close to an end Tensa and Shiro act on the love and lust they never expressed for each other.

Warning: SMALL SPOILERS - EP 309, Yaoi

AN: This is my first fanfic I wanna thank Shirosaki413 for encouraging me to do it. Well here goes nothing. Oh and fair warning I'm not a good POV person I don't really get it so I'm not sure if I messed it up but let me know after u read :) HOPE U ENJOY = D

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I did but I don't own anything but the perverse mind used to make up this sick sexual situation lol.

**Love in the mist of turmoil**

Ichigo looks at Aizen. His face emotionless but his mind in turmoil. He knew what he had to do but he also knew what he had to give up. He thought about Tensa and the tears he spilled after he learned the move. He thought about Shirosaki and did an inner smirk at the punch he received in his jaw but he could see the pain and love in his hollows eye and it pained him greatly. He loved them both but he was the protector and he had to do this he had to give them up and save his friend. Done with his inner monolog he focused back on Aizen "Maybe we should take this somewhere else:"...

~ ~ ~In Ichigo's Inner World~ ~ ~

Tensa Could feel when the fight began he looked over at Shiro knowing he felt the same as him even if he was able to hide his feelings better. Shiro looked at Tensa they had been thru so much and he realized he had never expressed to him or Ichigo how he really felt he didn't want to die without letting them both know. Grabbing Tensa's hand he pulled him to him and stroked his face as he murmured in his ear " Tensa it won't be long until we will never see each other again" Tensa looked up at Shiro and leaned into the hand on his cheek heat spreading throughout his body. Shiro stripped Tensa till he stood before him nude.

Tensa blushed at the hungry gazed in the golden orb turned his way and tried to cover his form. "Don't hide your self from me your beautiful" Shiro spoke in a hungry voice. As he stripped himself of his clothes till he too stood nude. Both examined each others body while both minds processed what they were about to do. Tensa looked at the semi-hard erection Shiro sported shivers ran thru his body at the thought of taking something that size. Tensa surprisingly was the first to move shaking Shirosaki out of his own musings. "Shiro I know this is our first and last time" he said he rubbed on the pale hollows chest "but I have always loved you, although you choose a different method then me you always had Ichigo's interest at heart you fought to protect him" he stared into Shiro's eyes and he whispered "You love him like I love him and for that I love you" Shiro looked at the man he was getting ready to take and knew he felt the exact same way he swallowed his nerve and whispered "I Love you too Zangetsu" Tensa eyes widened. Which made Shiro smile he looked Tensa in his eyes and grabbing both his hands and intertwining there finger "No mater if your an old fart or a young brat, my love for you is the same" Tensa had tears in his eyes as he crushed his lips to Shiro's moaning at the heat and the immediate dominate stance the hollow made.

Shiro pulled away for Tensa breathing a heavy "lay down". He watched as Tensa laid on the floor looking up at him. Even tho Shiro was hard and ready he was determined to make this as pleasing as possible for his first and last lover. He started kissing Tensa neck teasing every spot and marking it with either a red spot or saliva. He move to his mouth kissing him deeply before moving down his chest. Tensa had long moved passed moaning and was on to whimpering as Shiro licked at his nipples. He was about to beg when he felt three fingers at his mouth confused at this he looked down at Shiro but gasp as the hollow licked the head of his hard member. Immediately the fingered entered his mouth he drooled, moaned, and sucked at the digits as Shiro continued the amazing torture on this lower body.

Once Shiro was content with the wetness of the fingers he slipped them out of the Zanpakuto's mouth while continuing with the licking of Tensa's member he used one of the wet digits to circle an slip into his mates backside. Tensa hardly felt any pain but the feeling in his stomach intensified as Shiro pumped the finger in and out of him.

Shiro finally tired of teasing both of them slid his mouth over the whole member while pushing in the second wet digit. Tensa Arched up in pleasure but hissed as the two finger scissored him. Shiro made sure Tensa was ok with the scissoring motion then he added a third finger. Tensa moaned in pain at the three fingers prodded him but that didn't last long as the hidden spot inside him was stroked. After three hits he exploded in Shiro's mouth.

Shiro pulled his mouth away letting the white spurts run down Tensa member and mix the his saliva and the finger still pumping in and out. As Shiro felt Tensa harden again he removed his fingers and moved up Tensa body lining his member with the puckered hole. He looked in to his mates eyes as he pushed into him both breathing out strangled moans. Tensa clenched his eyes in pain after Shiro was fully sheathed inside but opened them as he became accustomed to the feeling. This gave Shiro the go ahead and he began to move slowly at first searching for that little spot of nerves but when he found it they both needed fast, deeper, and harder. Tensa moaned and screamed Shirosaki's name as an intense feeling one he was now familiar with but the intensity felt tripled and he grasped his on member in hopes to push himself over. It work Tensa came screaming Shiro's name spraying all over his hand and his and Shiro's chest. Shiro gave 4 more pumps before the vice like grip pushed him over as well he moan/growled Zangetsu as he released himself inside his partner. Falling on top of Tensa as he tryed to catch his breath. When he felt Tensa wiggling Beneath him he pulled out both hissing at the feeling. He collapsed beside Tensa. For a moment both set silent looking up at the sky thinking on how great it was and how perfect it would have been if they could get a chance to do this again with Ichigo. Tensa rolled over placing his head on Shiro's chest as an arm curved around his waist.

"At least we're dying protecting him Tensa whispered with tears running down his face" He could feel the fight drawing to a close. Shiro nodded as he hugged Tensa tighter as he felt it too and whispered "We Love You King...Goodbye". The two hugged tighter as the buildings around them started to crumble and fall.

Ending AN: Please review and let me know what u think & can we leave the flames till I'm a little more confident in what I'm doing... Hope u liked it :)

AAN: LOL Please don't ask how they did it when they were suppose to be helping Ichigo fight because I have no clue. I just though of this and wanted to write it and for the first time ever I posted a thought I had. I know I'm not very good but I am trying so leave me a review or two Please.


End file.
